


Whatever It Is, Peter Started It!

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I love Shuri and Peter's friendship, Shuri and Peter Parker Friendship, and memes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: comfortember Prompt 26: Junk FoodPeter and Shuri meet. Hijinks and memes ensue
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark & T'Challa
Series: Comfortember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Whatever It Is, Peter Started It!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just simple fluff and humor. I hope you enjoy! I am a millennial, so hopefully I do gen Z humor right :P Thank you thank you all for the love and support. It continues to amaze me every single day.

Tony knew getting Peter and Shuri together was a bad idea. 

The princess had come with her kingly brother to smooth out things with the accords, which had of course been deemed stupid and unnecessary in the wake of Thanos and the subsequent forgiveness from both sides of the “civil war.” He had tried to impress upon Peter the need to be respectful, and that no matter how many references to pop culture he  _ thought  _ the princess would know, he couldn’t just quote a whole bunch of vines (was that the word? Branches? Twigs? Something like that) just because they were funny.

“King T’Challa,” Tony said, shaking the man’s outstretched hand. “Welcome! This is my intern, Peter.”

“Yes. We have not met in person, but I have heard great things about you,Spider-Man.” T’Challa turned to shake Peter’s hand. “And this is my little sister, Princess Shuri.”

The princess greeted the others, shaking their hand as well. And, of course, Peter being Peter, he muttered the most cursed sentence Tony had ever heard.

“I like your accent, where you from?”

“Peter!” He elbowed the kid in the side.

“I’m Liberian,” Shuri said, in a strangely deep voice.

“Oh, my bad,” Peter said, his face breaking out into a huge grin. “I like your accent, where you from?” He whispered.

Then both teens laughed, and Tony just  _ knew _ he would have a headache by the end of the day. But it was Peter, so Tony decided it was worth it.

He shook his head. “Kid, why don’t you take the Princess around the compound, huh? You know the rules in the lab, so be careful. Don’t do anything I would do-”

“And don’t do anything you wouldn’t do,” Peter said, grinning.

Tony ruffled the kids' hair affectionately. “That’s right. Grey area.”

And then the two ran off.

Tony took the king on a short tour of his own before joining the rest of the avengers. It got tense for a second when T’Challa shook Bucky’s hand, and Tony’s hand was very close to his nanosuit activator. But T’Challa simply shook the Winter Soldier’s hand, assured Bucky of his knowledge of the man’s innocence, and they all took their seats.

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief, and settled in to endure a couple long hours of being in a stuffy meeting,

***

The first stop on Peter’s tour was the lab. It was his favorite spot, by far, and he just knew Shuri would like it. Even if she probably had tech a thousand times cooler and more advanced.

“I bet this all seems pretty mundane compared to Wakanda,” he said. “I’d love to come see the tech you got in your lab!”

“Well, all I can say is,” Shuri paused before pointing at Dum-E and U and shouting, “What are THOSE!?

Peter couldn’t help laughing again. “I’m so glad they have Vine in Wakanda. You know, Tony called Vines  _ branches _ the other day. I almost disowned him.”

Shuri patted his arm in sympathy. “I told T’Challa that I would die for him the other day, and he just said ‘I’d never let that happen.’ I threw my fork at him.”

Peter and Shuri goofed around in the lab for a while. He showed his web shooters off  _ just  _ a little, and Shuri helped him create an entire new web combination.

“This is a little different from what I usually work with,” Shuri admitted, beakers lined up in front of her as she and Peter mixed and tested the various formulas. “I feel a little like Bill Nye the Science guy.”

“Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill!” Peter chanted immediately, making them dissolve into laughter again.

“Well, white boy, test it out!” she said once they’d gotten the formula right. Peter slipped it into his shooters and shot a couple test webs. They were amazing! Smoother, quieter, and stronger than he’d ever been able to make.

“Shuri, this is  _ sweet _ !” Peter said upside down as he hung from the ceiling on the web

“Well, did you expect less?” She rolled her eyes.

“No, absolutely not!” Peter flipped back to the floor. “Ooooh! Let’s go to the training room and test it out!”

Peter  _ might _ have fallen on his face once, not paying attention to where he was going.

“Shuri!!” he yelled, but he was laughing, so the princess wasn’t too worried.

Until she saw the blood.

“Spidey, your nose!”

So they raced to the kitchen, Peter pinching the bridge of his nose, and grabbed some paper towels. The bleeding stopped quickly, Peter’s super healing not to be deterred by the mundane-ness of the injury, and since they were in the kitchen, they were soon debating the best snacks.

“Well, bleach obviously,” Shuri said.

“What? You’re the princess of Wakanda. I didn’t expect you to be so basic. The best snack is obviously tide pods.”

Shuri gave a wicked grin. “We should ask Stark.”

“Oh, I like how you think,” Peter agreed, taking out his phone. “Done,” he said after typing for a second. “You should text T’Challa too!”

Shuri waved her phone. “Way ahead of you, colonizer.”

***

Tony’s phone pinged, distracting him from the meeting, and instantly filling him with trepidation. There were only two people who’s texts would be pushed through while his phone was in meeting mode, and that was Pepper and Peter. He glanced down and nearly groaned.

He stood up, glancing at T’Challa. “Sorry. I, uh, I need to go.”

T’Challa looked down as well before excusing himself, too, and the two heroes raced down the hall to find their teenagers.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure Peter started it.”

“You don’t know my sister, Stark.”

“Friday, where are they?”

“Kitchen, sir,” the AI answered, and the two heroes raced to the room.

They skittered to a stop when they saw the two teens, no bleach or tide pods in sight, laughing by the sink. The only thing concerning was a paper towel with some red on it that looked suspiciously like blood but the kids looked intact, so Tony took a breath as he leaned heavily on the kitchen island. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, what the heck did you do that for?” Tony demanded.

“Do what?” Peter asked innocently, and Shuri couldn’t stop laughing.

“Shuri,” T’Challa warned. “Was this your idea?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, brother,” she giggled.

“Let’s go, Stark,” T’Challa said, shaking his head, content that there was no danger.

“No funny business,” Tony added.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Peter said, eyes deceptively innocent. 

Tony rolled his eyes and hurried to the meeting.

“See, Shuri, I made a mentor,” Peter joked once said mentor was down the hall.

“No, you ruined a perfectly good superhero is what you did. Look at him, he’s got anxiety!”

***

The teenagers turned their attention to raiding the cabinets. They pulled out the enormous bag of candy left over from Halloween, popped popcorn (shooting it into each other’s mouths. Peter won that little contest, but not for lack of effort or enthusiasm on Shuri’s part), and Peter pulled out both the Red Vines and the Twizzlers. He grunted in false disgust as Shuri immediately went for the Twizzlers.

“You are a disgrace,” Peter said. “Tony’s bad enough with the Twizzlers, but c’mon. Red Vines are where it’s at.”

“You are wrong. Twizzlers, all the way. And I like the black ones too.”

Peter gasped in mock shock. Luckily, the argument halted as Shuri saw a container of oreos.

“Spider, did you ever see the cookie challenge?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Peter said, already pulling them out.

And that’s how the adults found them, black crumbs all over their faces as they twitched and shimmied trying to get the chocolate cookie from their forehead to their mouth without using their hands. Shuri cheered as she triumphantly munched on her oreo. 

“Eat cookie crumbs!” She shouted.

“I call a rematch! Oh, hey Tony!” Peter said, trotting over and curling easily into his mentor’s side.

“Shuri, we should be leaving for Wakanda soon,” T’Challa said.

“You always ruin my fun, brother. I was just going to suggest a rematch with all of you,” she said, holding out a cookie to each adult.

T’Challa shook his head good naturedly as he accepted the treat. “I suppose we have time for a rematch. Just as long as you’re prepared to lose, sister.”

“Excuse you, your majesty, but I will be winning this contest,” Tony interjected, taking his own cookie. “Friday, count us in!” He called once the kids had their Oreo’s ready, as well.

“On your marks, get set, go!”

Shuri won again, and T’Challa muttered something about getting a big head as they started toward the jet.

Shuri and Peter hugged goodbye, promising to send each other memes every day (they’d exchanged phone numbers much earlier) and he waved until they could no longer see the Wakandan planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment whether you are a Twizzler or Red Vine fan, and if you like Black Twizzlers. I personally like Black Twizzlers and really don't like Red Vines, but that may be because I didn't grow up eating Red Vines, lol!


End file.
